Aspects of this disclosure are generally related to maintenance of data storage systems that can be used to support hosted applications that utilize relatively large data sets and support a relatively large number of concurrent users. The basic building blocks of a data storage system may include host servers and storage arrays. Hosted applications run on the host servers and utilize the data storage services of the storage arrays. In order to share the processing and memory resources of each host server among multiple instances of the hosted applications the host servers implement container-based or virtual machine-based virtualization. Virtualized servers sometimes become corrupted or are deleted and are subsequently restored.